


An unusual date

by Friendlysociopath



Series: Everyone becomes hers, sooner or later [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: How the f do you tag this, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Not Really Character Death, Not What It Looks Like, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendlysociopath/pseuds/Friendlysociopath
Summary: Someone wants Theo for herself.





	An unusual date

**Author's Note:**

> I need to learn how to write better dialogues so this happened. Enjoy.

_‘This is not real.’_ Theo reminded himself, looking around in the cold, dark and damp cave. With a small hiss, he let his head fall back to a comfortable little rock. An easy target, a quick job - it was going to be that, nothing more. Just an average night chasing down some kids with bows, not even real hunters. “Fucking Hales.” Theo muttered, gritting his teeth as he looked down carefully, a huge wound oozing the thickest, darkest blood onto the floor of the small cave.

 

Glimmering light caught the fog of his breath and Theo scooted back as something else shined in the weak rays of Moonlight. Teeth. He saw teeth, human ones grinning down at him from a smile that was too wide, from a mouth that was non-existent.

 

“I almost couldn’t see behind your mask, child.” The skeleton got closer, Theo following it’s every movement, the creature’s voice soft as it - **as she** \- lifted her boney hand, the phalanxes of her fingers reaching tostroke the shaking chimera’s face softly.

 

“And you are?” Theo whispered, his voice failing him, his breathing becoming fast and ragged, heart racing in his chest.

 

“Death.” The hooded skeleton answered simply and patiently, as if it was a usual thing, to meet Death on a cold Sunday night, lost in the woods, bleeding out on the floor of a small cave.

 

“Right,” Theo said, scoffing as he jerked his head away from the touch of the cold bones. “Now I’m imaging things.” The chimera rolled his eyes before adding, “If you are really Death, like how you claim to be… How come I did not see you when I’ve got sent under the ground?”

 

“The difference between now and your last time” Death begun, her voice patient.” Is that you almost cheated me. But now that the mask, that protective… aura is gone, I’ve finally got the chance to meet you.”

 

Something about the calmness of the creature upset Theo. What… What if this thing, this collection of bones really is Death? And if it really is true, why does she say that Theo almost cheated her?

 

“If you really are D-Death,” Theo said, his lips now trembling. “Why aren’t you a monster? Why aren’t you trying to scare me?”

 

“I don’t have to scare anyone, child. “ Death said with a small, amused sound, like a strange symphony of bones. “I am inevitable. Everyone becomes mine, sooner or later. You will be a beautiful addition to my collection.”

 

“You-“ The chimera’s words fell short as he heard a distant noise. Just a small piece of a sound, not even a real word. Something so muffled yet in his mind it was crystal clear. Liam… “You can’t take me now.”

 

“Who are you to tell me what I can or can not do?” Death asked, sounding slightly more interested. People arguing with her were fairly common, of course, everyone fought for their lives, one way or another. “Who are you to decide when the time is right?” Her voice still calm, bearing no menace.

 

“It isn’t right,” The chimera said, the remainders of his earlier fear forgotten as he hears more fractions of Liam’s voice, and Corey’s might be there as well. Maybe a siren, a sound more distant than the voices of his pack. “It’s not my time. I know that it is not. Please.” Theo growled, his plea bearing more anger than fear.

 

“And why would I give you another chance?” Death went down on one knee in front of Theo, her scythe supporting the entity’s weight as she stared at Theo, unmoving. Black, iridescent smoke danced around in her hollow eyes, the smoke drawing lines, giving her an expression that looked like a mockery of human curiosity. 

 

“They are here with me.” Theo said, stating the obvious, slight shivers running down his body. “I can’t see them but I hear them.” Looking up, the chimera raised a brow, daring Death to tell him otherwise.“I need to go back.” He said, pounding his fist next to himself to punctuate each word, his own blood splashing onto his jeans and the wall of the cave. “I can’t stay, not now, not when I could be something more than a failure.”

 

“You call yourself a failure.” Death said, a ghost of an expression on her face, just a shadow of humanity, the slightest traces of anger quickly disappearing. “No creature of this Earth is a failure, child. Now, answer me.” Death tilted her head, her tone genuinely curious. “Give me a reason good enough to let such a precious soul go back.”

 

“It’s not me,” Theo started, his lids heavier, voice slurred. “It would break him. If I died he would be devastated.”

 

“Another person isn’t a reason for yourself. I take you. It’s part of life. People understand it, they get through such hardships.”

 

“I don’t need a reason for myself.” The chimera said, a near shout. “He is the reason I want to be a better person.” In a soft whisper, Theo added, “Around him, I’m not a failure anymore.”

 

It was Death’s turn to fall silent, her scrutinizing gaze not leaving the chimera. Theo’s breathing turnedragged again, his chest rising and falling rapidly, the fear from earlier back as he watched the blood dripping from his wound mix with the dirt and rainwater underneath him.

 

“Your fear is rooted deep.” Death started, reaching out to brush Theo’s hair. “But you don’t fear **me**. You fear someone you have already given to me.”

 

“I don’t want to go back to her.” A soft, childlike whine escaped Theo’s trembling lips and a stray teardrop slid down his cheek, only for Death to catch it mid fall, making time stop around them.

 

“You might belong to hell, that’s not mine to tell.” The entity said, voice softer.

 

“Anything is better than her.” The chimera swallowed, anger and stubbornness now drawing those all too humane lines on his young face.

 

“We can negotiate. You know what I want and you gave me a few lives already, after all.”

 

“No… I-I can’t, not him, he’s my everything. You can’t ask me to kill him!”

 

“You already gave me the one that was dear to you before, the one you thought of as a brother.” Death said, just in time for Theo to hear a fraction of Corey’s voice. How ironic. “What’s so different about this one?” She asked, her brow bones drawing together before her hand in Theo’s hair stilled.“Ah. I see… If you are not willing to send him to me, then I can not do anything for you. I am sending you back with a promise that your soul will be given to Tara and it will be hers and hers alone to torture in the afterlife.”

 

It’s not what Theo wanted. Not… Not his biggest nightmare to be promised for him. And for Death to come up with such a ridiculous thing to ask for? Theo felt like she mocked him. He could give her more lives, all the lives she wants. Anyone she wanted, anyone except Liam. However, before Theo could say anything, Death was hovering over him, her face dangerously close.

 

“I’m not done!” He yelled, his chest rising from the ground in anger. “Why can’t you understand it? We both know it that I’ve still got time! I can give you lives, anyone except-“

 

“Until we meet again.” Death cut Theo short with a finality to her voice, the black smoke from her mouth seeping into the chimera’s, making him cough and close his eyes. Theo’s ears started to ring from the sharp, deafening sound of the sirens. His hands still felt paralyzed as he tried to lift them to cover his ears. Except this time it wasn’t Death stopping time making him turn into stone but two others holding his own. He’s got another chance. He can afford to stay with Death, not when he finally got someone that needs him more.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to reach out for help. Sometimes your angel will be someone you wouldn't expect, possessing a force you'd never imagine. 
> 
> If you feel uncomfortable about this and want me to add a tag or change one or whatnot, don't be afraid to reach out.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr as Friendlysociopath


End file.
